Perdus
by Olivia14
Summary: Perdus. Ils étaient perdus dans une putain de forêt. [OS pour SunWings] - Thélthazar (yaoi)


**Cet OS est une demande de l'adorable SunWings sur le thème : Cratère – Bob et Théo perdus dans une forêt. Evidemment, c'est un Thélthazar. (Sun, j'espère que ça va te plaire :3).**

 **Enjoy !**

« BORDEL ! Pourquoi y'a autant d'arbres dans cette forêt ? »

Balthazar soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Théo paniqué était la pire version de Théo. Terriblement insupportable.

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile, imbécile, et vient m'aider à déchiffrer cette fichue carte. »

Théo soupira et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Bob méprisant était la pire version de Bob. Vraiment insupportable. Il s'approcha du mage et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. La carte que son ami essayait de comprendre était tellement usée que les pliures cachaient la moitié des routes, des taches de café éparses se confondant avec les terres désertes et des déchirures toujours plus nombreuses dévoraient les villes, telles des monstres gloutons. Théo fit une grimace :

« Comment veux-tu lire quoi que ce soit là-dessus ? On dirait que tu t'es torché avec.

\- Fais un petit effort ! On n'a pas le choix de toute façon !

\- Je vois pas l'intérêt. On sait où on est, techniquement : la forêt de Ganforn. C'est tout. Ta carte, elle va pas nous être utile pour en sortir !

\- Mais si ! A ton avis, on est plus au sud-est ou au sud-ouest ? »

Théo s'exclama d'un ton dramatique :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Ça fait des heures qu'on marche sans savoir où aller, on tourne en rond depuis ce matin ! On pourrait aussi bien être au nord que j'en aurais aucune idée.

\- J'hallucine, t'es pas censé être paladin ?

\- Si ! Je suis paladin, pas apache ! Mon job, c'est de parcourir les routes pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin, pas de savoir si on est passés treize ou quatorze fois devant un putain de saule pleureur !

\- Y'a pas de saule pleureur, dans cette forêt. Et toi, aider la veuve et l'orphelin ? Tsss, laisse-moi rire. Je peux te rappeler que-…

\- ELLE EST PAS MORTE, JE TE DIS ! »

Bob soupira. Il en avait vraiment assez de cette bourrique qui lui servait de compagnon. Pourquoi avait-il dû partir chasser avec cette armoire à glace, justement aujourd'hui ?

« Bon. Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. C'te carte nous sert à rien, on a aucun moyen de se repérer, on est perdus dans une des plus grandes forêts du Cratère… Et aucun moyen de contacter Shin et Grunlek. On est foutus. »

Théo soupira. Il en avait vraiment assez de cette lopette qui lui servait de compagnon. Pourquoi avait-il dû partir chasser avec ce naze, justement aujourd'hui ?

« Reprends-toi, crétin. On va pas clamser ici, hein. On va trouver une solution, quitte à marcher droit devant nous pour trouver la lisière de la forêt.

\- T'as déjà essayé de marcher droit devant toi dans un bois, toi ? On va encore plus tourner en rond, et encore plus se perdre…

\- Mais si, putain ! C'est toi l'érudit ou non ? On t'a jamais appris à marcher droit dans la campagne ?

\- Désolé, mais j'ai fait mes études en ville, monsieur, dans un endroit civilisé ! »

Théo eut un petit sourire narquois qui trahit sa fierté d'enfin apprendre quelque chose à ce mage prétentieux.

« Allez, choisis une direction le génie. Tu vas voir. »

Bob eut un sourire narquois qui trahit son incrédulité. Théo, le sortir de ce merdier ? Ben voyons.

« C'est ça ton idée ? Choisir une direction au pif ?

\- Ta gueule et choisis.

\- Bon ben… A droite.

\- Ok. Tu vois ce gros arbre, là ?

\- C'est un chêne.

\- Ferme ta gueule et écoute. On va viser 3 arbres alignés. A chaque fois qu'on arrive à un arbre, on en vise un dans la même direction que les deux autres. Comme ça, on suit plus ou moins une ligne d'arbres vite fait alignés, et on est presque sûrs de marcher droit. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, hein ? »

Bob haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Il n'était pas impressionné par la science de son ami, mais il devait avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

« Mouais… Mais tu vois bien que le soleil se couche, comment tu veux suivre et ''viser'' des arbres en pleine nuit, hein ? »

Théo fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas vexé par la remarque de son ami, et il devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

« P'tin, mais on est pas deux à savoir faire de la lumière ici ? Je peux très bien éclairer les arbres avec mon armure. Autant profiter du peu de jour qui nous reste ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que le soleil décida de se coucher, plongeant le sombre bois dans le noir le plus complet. Théo fit briller son armure en soupirant, éclairant leur visage d'une lumière un peu blafarde qui faisait écho à celle de la lune. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se montrer à travers les frondaisons épaisses. Inutile.

« Bon, ok, admit Théo. On dort ici cette nuit et on part demain dès que le soleil se lève.

\- Quoi ? Mais je dors pas ici, moi ! Je te rappelle que je suis incapable de dormir en forêt ! Tu veux pas qu'on essaye de trouver une clairière, au moins ?

\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LA ? C'est toi qui viens de dire que c'est trop tard parce que le soleil s'est couché !

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis pas d'accord avec ton idée, Jean-Vexé ! Je dis juste que je vais pas dormir si on se pieute là ! En plus on a genre, aucun matériel. On va être obligés de dormir sans couverture, sans oreillers, sans rien. On va se les peler, on va être dans un sale état demain. Mais de toute façon on a pas le choix, je suppose. »

Bob serrait les dents en disant cela. Il haïssait réellement l'idée de devoir passer une nuit en pleine forêt sans rien pour le protéger du froid. C'était presque une phobie : il savait que le manque de sommeil pouvait être très dangereux pour son intégrité mentale. Son diable pouvait profiter de la moindre de ses faiblesses.

« Tu me casses tellement les couilles, princesse.

\- Hé !

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre ! Non, on a pas le choix. Enfin, je te laisse pas le choix. Libre à toi de chercher une clairière, perso je dors ici. »

Théo serra les dents. Il haïssait réellement l'idée de devoir se séparer de son armure pour dormir mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait dormir un peu il devait quitter sa protection : il savait que le manque de sommeil pouvait le priver d'une partie de ses capacités. Et il allait en avoir besoin s'il voulait sortir un jour de cette putain de forêt. Malgré son apparente confiance en lui, il n'était pas très sûr de sa « méthode ». Et il refusait l'idée de mourir de faim juste parce qu'il avait été incapable de se diriger dans un bois.

Il croisa le regard de Bob. Celui-ci lui adressa un faux sourire et s'assit, adossé à un arbre. Ils avaient de la chance, au moins c'était de l'herbe qui couvrait le sol. Pas un putain d'humus ou de la boue.

Théo soupira.

« Tu veux pas faire un feu ? Au moins on a le chevreuil que j'ai bousillé tout-à-l'heure, on va pas mourir de faim tout de suite.

\- Mouais… »

Bob mis toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à faire un feu capable de cuire du gibier pendant que Théo le dépeçait tant bien que mal avec son épée. Ils mangèrent silencieusement à la lueur du feu de camp, rassurés et réchauffés par les flammes magiques.

Puis ils s'allongèrent. Théo avait retiré son armure, ne gardant que son pantalon de toile et sa chemise. Il grelottait, mais il était incapable de dormir avec cette tonne de ferraille sur lui.

Bob s'était enroulé tant bien que mal dans sa robe de mage, gardant tout sur lui. Il grelottait, mais il était incapable de se réchauffer : il avait dû éteindre son feu pour éviter qu'il ne se propage au milieu des herbes folles.

Théo finit par s'endormir plus ou moins. Il avait l'habitude de dormir à la dure, et son entrainement de paladin l'avait conduit plusieurs fois à passer des nuits nu, sans rien pour se réchauffer, dans une forêt humide et sous la pluie. Il avait fini par avoir l'habitude.

Bob n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de coucher à la dure, sa vie de mage ne l'ayant jamais conduit à passer la nuit sans rien pour se couvrir, dans une forêt humide. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se passer de couverture.

Deux heures passèrent. Bob n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il tremblait de partout, ayant l'impression qu'il n'arriverait plus jamais à réchauffer son corps. Il avait eu un instant l'idée de créer une petite boule de feu qu'il garderait au creux de sa main pour se réchauffer, mais ses tentatives s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. Il avait beaucoup trop froid et sentait sa magie lui échapper à chaque fois. Comme si un dieu tout puissant s'amusait à le priver de sa psy à cause de l'humidité ambiante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théo qui, par il ne savait pas quel miracle, dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. La chemise entrouverte du paladin laissait voir, grâce à la mince clarté de la lune, un torse finement ciselé par les années d'entraînement. Bob avait eu maintes fois l'occasion d'admirer le corps presque parfait de son compagnon et il ne se cachait pas que son physique était particulièrement attirant. Dommage qu'une telle harmonie soit habitée par un esprit aussi agaçant.

En se faisant ces réflexions, Bob sentit qu'il avait moins froid.

Il finit par tomber entre les bras d'un Morphée à la musculature parfaite.

Deux heures passèrent. Théo ouvrit un œil : un cri d'animal l'avait réveillé. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. La nuit couvrait encore la forêt de sa chape de ténèbres, uniquement percée par quelques rayons de lune qui se faufilaient parmi les frondaisons. Merde, il avait froid. Le sommeil avait anesthésié son épiderme, et le réveil l'avait durement rappelé à la réalité.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bob qui, par il ne savait quel miracle, avait fini par s'endormir. Mais son sommeil n'avait rien de paisible. Bob tremblait au milieu de ses rêves. Théo le regarda bouger un petit moment, se demandant comment il faisait pour avoir encore assez d'énergie la nuit pour se battre ainsi contre un ennemi imaginaire. Théo avait rarement eu l'occasion de détailler ainsi le visage finement ciselé de son compagnon, et il se rendit compte qu'il lui trouvait un réel charme. Dommage qu'une telle harmonie soit portée par un caractère aussi agaçant. Ces yeux bruns entourés de longs cils noirs presque féminins étaient trop souvent crispés ou écarquillés dans une expression improbable. Mais là, leur éclat n'était gâché par aucune grimace.

 _Attendez, quoi ?_

Cela le frappa comme un coup de poing. _Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il regardait Bob dans les yeux sans rien dire._ _Merde, il devait avoir l'air beaucoup trop flippant._

« Heu… Je… »

Bob n'avait pas détaché son regard du sien, attirant les yeux de Théo comme un puissant aimant. Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Ça… Ça va Théo ? murmura-t-il en claquant des dents. »

Le paladin arracha son regard des étoiles qui ornaient celui de Bob et détourna le visage.

« Tu ne dors plus ? demanda-t-il un peu au hasard en contemplant le morceau de ciel qu'il apercevait entre les cimes.

\- De toute évidence, non… répondit Bob doucement. C'est le froid qui m'a réveillé. »

Il resserra un peu plus sa robe autour de lui.

« Merde, je vais jamais réussir à me rendormir…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Théo ne répondit rien. Il sentait le regard de Bob posé sur lui et cela lui tenait étrangement chaud.

Bob gardait les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Théo, et cela lui tenait étrangement chaud. Tout en le faisant frissonner. Sa respiration un peu erratique due au froid, ne se calmait pas et Théo soupira.

« T'as si froid que ça ?

\- A ton avis ducon ? »

Théo se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Il avait bien une solution… Mais non, quand même pas. Non non non, hors de question de s'abaisser à ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Balthazar qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même pour garder le maximum de chaleur corporelle. Il croisa son regard.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, toi ? »

Le mage détourna les yeux en rougissant et ne répondit rien. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Des idées nouvelles lui traversaient l'esprit, feux follets tentateurs qui faisaient battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il sentait beaucoup trop la présence de Théo à côté de lui.

Beaucoup trop.

Il avait l'impression d'être malade. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et il n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Mais une sorte de fièvre folle l'avait pris depuis un moment et répandait sa chaleur étrange dans tout son corps. _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?_ Il fit une grimace et ferma les yeux, essayant d'appeler le sommeil réparateur de toutes ses forces. Essayant d'ignorer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Essayant d'ignorer le sang qui battait à ses joues rosies _par le froid_.

Essayant d'ignorer le regard chaleureux qui le couvrait comme une couverture de soie.

Echec.

Un sourire amusé lui échappa. Il murmura, les yeux toujours fermés :

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, toi ? »

Théo ne détourna pas le regard.

L'idée qui lui avait un instant traversé l'esprit s'imposa à lui comme une nécessité.

« Tu as toujours froid ?

\- Est-ce que t'es con ou bien t'es con ? Bien sûr que je-…

\- Viens là. »

Bob ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers le paladin. Celui-ci avait ouvert ses bras, laissant entre eux juste assez de place pour qu'un mage puisse s'y blottir. Un hoquet de surprise échappa au semi-démon.

« Je… Tu… Ok. »

Il se décala comiquement vers Théo, aussi gêné que lui. Il se fit une petite place contre le torse chaud qui l'accueillait et soupira d'aise. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, mais ne s'opposait plus au froid acide de la nuit. Celui-ci avait laissé place à une chaleur immensément paisible.

Serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de son compagnon, Théo entrouvrit un peu ses lèvres, qui s'étirèrent dans un sourire très doux, que Bob ne lui avait jamais vu. Bon dieu, Théo ne s'était jamais senti aussi… paisible.

« Ça va mieux, la princesse ? »

Bob leva les yeux vers le regard perçant du paladin. Une nouvelle et dernière fois, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. S'attirèrent. Comme aimantés. Se voilèrent alors qu'un instinct surpuissant faisait s'approcher leurs lèvres gelées.

 _Ça va mieux que jamais._

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! Des bisous, et à la revoyure ! :D**


End file.
